You've Driven Me Mad
by fascinatedbyfiction
Summary: Set in 7th year. Lily starts drifting apart from Snape and growing closer to James. But just as they thought things were going good, everything goes downhill.
1. Potter's Broomstick

Lily was standing in front of the two boys. She didn't expect for this school project to end up into some dramatic series. She just wanted to get a good grade and pass Slughorn's class. But here she stood, having to make a decision between the two of them. She knew it would come eventually. She just didn't prepare for it to happen so soon.

"So who is it going to be, Lils?" asked James.

She didn't want to choose. She knew that if she did pick one over the other, one would get hurt. She didn't _anyone_ to get hurt. For some reason, this was all a big deal to the two of the boys. She was only going to have to say yes to be one of their dates to the Valentine's Day Hogsmeade Trip for seventh years.

Lily was on the verge of just running away. She thought she could do that. But she didn't know if she was fast enough to outrun the fast, quidditch player, James Potter.

She didn't care. She ran for it. Lily ran out the door. She could hear their two voices screaming after her. But she didn't hear any footsteps after her. That is what she wanted, wasn't it? For none of them to run after her so she wouldn't have to deal with them right now. Lily had this weird feeling. Did she really want none of them run after her? Maybe she could have made the decision based upon if they chased after her. But they didn't.

Lily walked up to her dorm, calmly wiping the tears from her eyes that were about to spill out. She dropped onto her bed. It was only nine thirty. Her friends were already in bed, knowing that Lily had patrol duties every night. She was going to patrol the castle with James at ten, after she worked with him and Severus on their Potions project for Slughorn. The two boys had both brought up the topic of the Valentine's Day Hogsmeade Trip. Lily said she'd rather study in the library that day, when both of them asked at the same time if she would want to be their dates.

Suddenly, there was a tapping noise. Lily got up. She couldn't tell where it was coming from. Then the tapping noise came again. She saw a shadow by her window. She walked over to her window and opened it.

"Potter?"

"Ahh, so we're back to last names, Evans?"

"What are you doing here?"

"I came to apologize… For making you have to choose."

She could tell there was a tone of sincerity in his voice.

"Where's Snape?"

Hold on. Did she just call her best friend, _Snape._ She has never called him by his last name before, unlike everyone else.

"He's still in the class. After you left, I went to the quidditch shed, grabbed my broom, and flew up here."

"Did he ask you where you were going?"

"No. I looked back when I was by the door, and he was just standing there. Looking at the floor."

"So he's still there?"

"Unless he went back to his room. Either way, I'm still going back to the room to check if he cleaned up or not."

"You've changed. You really have."

"Honestly, it's all for you."

"James, please… Not now."

"I'm sorry, Lily. I really am… For everything."

There was a long silence.

"Do you mind? …If I – you know…come with you?"

"On – on this broomstick?"

"Yeah. Well, for patrolling duties. Besides, I don't want to have to deal with Sn – Severus right now. I'll just talk to him tomorrow."

"Oh? And you'd rather deal with me right now?"

She smiled.

"Watch it, Potter."

"Well come on then!"

Lily climbed out of the window. James offered his hand, and she took it. He moved closer to the window and she positioned herself on the broom. She realized she had to wrap her arms around him.

"You know, you don't have to do it. Unless you want to stay alive," he said.

Lily hit him in the back of his head then wrapped her arms around his waist. She knew he was grinning now. They flew around the night sky for a while. Lily couldn't help herself and just laughed with James. She had never felt so invincible before.

Now she felt a little guilty for thinking that.

"James, don't forget about our patrol duties!" she screamed.

"Blimey, Lily! I'm right in front of you!"

"Sorry." She said quietly.

"S' alright, Evans."

James hadn't called her that in a while.

He flew them down to the quidditch shed. He told her to stay there while he put his broom away. He came out after a few minutes.

"You alright?" he asked.

Lily nodded in response.

They walked together back to the castle in silence.

They were now on the top floor.

"Bloody hell, I should've brought my sweater." Whispered Lily with a shiver.

"Wanna use mine?"

She stopped and looked at him.

"Don't worry. I didn't do anything to it."

He took his sweater off and handed it to Lily. It was big on her. It made James chuckle.

"Don't you look adorable?"

"Oh shut up."

They continued walking. After catching a few couples snogging here and then, and taking away a few house points, they decided to walk back to Slughorn's room, where they had both left Snape.

Lily stopped in front of the door. She opened it and peaked inside. It was empty. She walked over to the desk they had been using earlier.

"James! It's empty!" she cried over her shoulder.

He walked in the room and over to her.

Lily noticed there was a small piece of parchment on the desk. It was signed from Snape.


	2. Lily's Blushing

***Edited chapter. I feel so stupid about the Penelope Clearwater thing. I meant to put an OC with the same last name, I think I just forgot. Ok enjoy!**

* * *

><p><em>Dearest Lily,<em>

_I am deeply sorry for making you cry. I acted selfish. Please forgive me. _

_Sev_

The note was short.

"Well, at least we can just head up to bed now." James said, trying to cover up for the silence.

"Um, yeah, of course."

The two of them walked back to Gryffindor Tower. They paused as they reached the bottom of the steps to the Girls Dorm.

"Thanks, James," Lily said, looking at the floor.

"Here to help, Lils."

Then she looked up at him. Hazel. His eyes were hazel.

He looked down at her. Green. Her eyes were _always_ green.

They smiled at each other and said their goodnights. James watched as Lily walked up the stairs and disappeared into the darkness.

"Did that really just happen?" James asked to himself quietly.

After Lily changed out of her clothes and into her pajamas, she quietly slipped into her bed.

"Did that really just happen?" She whispered before closing her eyes and drifted off to sleep.

"Oh my god!"

Lily had awoken to a screaming Alice.

"You guys! We're going to be late!" cried Alice. Lily sat up immediately. Next to her was Marlene, still sleeping. Across Lily was Mary, she had just gotten up as well, her hair looking extremely messy. Lily laughed at the sight of her.

Alice was by the dresser putting her uniform and robes on in a hurry. Lily got up from her bed and changed into her uniform and robes also. Alice was already done changing; she had a short pixie like haircut so she really didn't have to waste time fixing it. Unlike Lily, who had long hair. Mary had thrown her pillow at Marlene, warning her to wake up. Both girls got up and changed as well.

"Lily and I will meet you in class!" Yelled Alice as she grabbed her things and left the room, Lily following her down the stairs.

Lily and Alice walked through the corridors. There were other students filling the corridors as well, trying to get to their classes. Their first class of the morning was Charms. The two girls were just a few classrooms away.

"Lily!" they heard someone call from far behind. They stopped and turned around to see who it was.

"Wait up!" yelled James as he started to run up to them. Alice and Lily looked at each other with confused faces. The bell chime had rung.

"I'll meet you in class." Alice said, then starting to walk to class. James finally caught up to Lily.

"Hey. I need to talk to you."

"Talk to me about what?" Lily said, raising an eyebrow.

"About…About that Hogsmeade trip for Valentine's Day."

Lily looked away, avoiding his eye contact for a brief moment, and then continued looking at him.

"Okay…"

There was an awkward silence.

"You can go with – with Snape."

Lily's eyes widened. "You called him Snape." She said softly, without realizing she said it.

"That is his name, isn't it?"

"Yes…but – but you rarely, in fact, _never_ called him by his real name."

"Yeah…well…" James ran his fingers through his hair, seeming a little confused. Lily blushed a little.

"So you're not going then?" Lily said, trying to catch his attention, which did.

"Oh, I am."

"Well then. With who?"

"Uhm…with Melody Clearwater."

Lily had to process the fact that James showed an interest in someone other than herself. Melody was a Ravenclaw in their year that had long, curly blonde hair. That was basically all that Lily knew of her, excluding that she was mostly quiet whenever she saw her. Lily never saw Melody show interest in James. In fact, Lily remembers that one time in fourth year when she showed disgust toward the marauders when they had pulled a prank on Professor McGonagall, and instead of McGonagall giving the boys detention, she laughed along with the students for the first time.

"Oh…that's – that's great, James." There was a hint of sadness in Lily's voice. She tried not making it so obvious, but she couldn't fool James. There were another few seconds of silence between them and a rush of students walking through the hall to get to their classes.

"You're okay with that, right?"

"Oh, yeah! Definitely!" She was lying to herself, and she didn't know why.

"Are you sure?"

"Damn it, Potter! Yes, I am!"

"Okay, fine. Fine." James said, putting his hands in the air gesturing a surrendering manner.

"Why are you going with her, if you don't mind me asking? She's never shown any interest in you… And well… you _clearly_ haven't shown any interest in her." Lily didn't know why she actually asked him that, even though she did want to know, she just didn't want to make James think she was jealous and that would inflate his head.

James chuckled at the question. "Is my dear, Lily, jealous?" he said in a sarcastic tone which displeased Lily.

"I'm not jealous."

"I decided to _deflate my head _this year since I became Head Boy and stop bugging you. I didn't want this year to be like all the others where I ask you out and you hex me right after. I wanted you to have a good year this year so you could remember it in the future. And if that means me not being it, then that's alright with me."

Lily was speechless. She wasn't aware that James was capable of having such feelings, let alone, expressing them to her.

"Wow, James… that was…that was very thoughtful of you."

And right there, Lily looked up at him, and saw a shine in his eyes that she's never seen before. She felt herself being taken over by her emotions as she moved closer to James, rested her hand on his cheek, and kissed him. As he kissed her back passionately, she felt his arms wrap around her waist. The hall was empty by now, assuming that there were no other sounds being made and everything was silent.

They finally let go of each other's embrace after a few moments. They stood there, staring at each other. James looked down.

"Why don't we get to class? We're already late…" chirped up James.

"You're right. Let's go."

Charms were just a few doors away from where they stood so they didn't have to walk far. As they opened the door and entered the class, they felt the heads of the students turn to them and their eyes fixed on them. Severus caught Lily's eyes. He had a look of disappointment and worry. She turned away, looking towards the other side of the room where the Gryffindors sat. She spotted an empty seat between Alice and Marlene. James did the same, spotting an empty seat between Sirius and Remus.

"It's nice for the Head Boy and Head Girl to finally join us. Don't you think, Ms. Evans, Mr. Potter?" said Professor Flitwick.

Lily blushed as the class mostly giggled.

"Sorry, Professor." Lily said.

"Same here." Agreed James.

Lily and James walked to their seats.

"They were probably snogging." Sirius said under his breath in a coughing tone, causing some of the students who heard what he said to giggle. As James was going to take his seat, he slapped Sirius in the back of his head.

"Hey!" Sirius cried.

"If you don't mind, Mr. Potter, Mr. Black, I would like to continue teaching the class without any of your distractions."

Lily covered her mouth with her hand and laughed quietly. She met James' eyes, looked away, and slightly blushed. Alice nudged Lily's arm with her elbow and looked at her with a mischievous look.

"What?" Lily said.

"What happened between you two out there?"

"Oh, nothing. We just talked."

"I'm sure you did."

"Ugh, bloody hell, Alice. I'll tell you later."

Alice smiled.

"And me!" Marlene said.

For the rest of the day that James and Lily had classes with each other, which were practically every class, Lily and James would glance at each other. James would wink at her and Lily would turn away, slightly smiling.


	3. Lily's Story

"You have to tell us _everything_!" said Alice as her and her three other friends took a seat on the grassy ground of the Middle Courtyard after they finished eating lunch.

Lily looked uncomfortably awkward. She looked down trying to avoid the eyes of Alice, Marlene, and Mary.

"Come on, Lily! You can't avoid us forever!" Mary said.

"Okay fine!" Lily said stubbornly. She looked up at them and saw that all their eyes were fixed on her. She just felt more awkward and uncomfortable. She took a deep breath and exhaled. "We kissed…"

The three girls gasped and clapped their hands to their mouths in shock. Lily couldn't help but giggle at the reaction of her friends.

"NO. WAY." Marlene said.

"Lily!" Mary said.

"Oh my Godric!" Alice said.

"What?" Lily said trying to contain herself from bursting into laughter.

"So what was it like?" Marlene asked.

"Excuse me?"

"What was it like kissing the fabulous James Potter?"

"I…It…We…He…There…"

"Okay, never mind. Just tell us how it happened!" cried Alice in excitement.

Lily took another deep breath and exhaled, preparing herself to explain what had happened between her and James earlier this morning.

"Okay. So Alice, remember when he wanted to talk to me this morning? Yeah, he told me that I was able to attend the Valentine's Day Hogsmeade Trip with Severus as my date. And – "

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, _whoa._ Wait. So he's going with someone else?" Mary interrupted.

"Boy, you catch on quickly! Yes, he's going with someone else."

"WHO?" The three said altogether.

"Calm down, guys! It's a Ravenclaw in our year. Melody Clearwater, she is."

The three girls now had confused and shocked faces. Alice was even scratching her head in curiosity. Lily couldn't tell if she was being sarcastic or being practical.

"But…why her? I know she's pretty and all…but after six years of going after _you_, he would just…just give you up and move on to someone like – like Melody?" asked Marlene.

"I guess…Besides, it's just a date. It's not like they're actually dating each other."

"I don't know, Lily. Anything can happen." Mary said.

"I doubt it," Lily said while rolling her eyes.

"Jealous?" asked Alice.

"Of course not! James has changed…I just wouldn't…you know – "

"No we don't know." Alice interrupted.

"Is there anymore to the story?" Marlene asked.

"There's more stuff that happened that lead up to the kiss…and I'm sure you guys are dying to find out more."

"Tell us!" Mary said, sounding much like a kid.

"Okay. So after he told me he was taking Melody…he asked me if I was jealous, and of course, I said I wasn't. He told me how he decided to deflate his head so I wouldn't have to put up with his arrogance which would help have a better last year at Hogwarts."

Alice's hands were covering the bottom half of her face, which was probably hiding a big and eager smile. Marlene's mouth was just open, making the shape of an oval. And Mary had her hand to her chest clutching onto her shirt with an open mouth smile.

"James Potter said _that?"_ they all said together. At that moment, she thought she couldn't have had any better friends.

"I know. Shocker."

"So do you think she asked him? Or he asked her?" Alice asked, addressing the entire group. No one said anything for a while.

"Lily, you still didn't answer my question." Marlene asked, sounding serious.

"What question?"

"How was it like kissing James Potter?"

Lily felt stuck. She never really thought about it. She enjoyed it, to her surprise.

"Oh. You know. It was like kissing any other guy…"

"Lily, no it is not. Every guy kisses differently." Said Marlene.

"And how would you know?" Alice asked, turning to Marlene.

"Well…Let's just say I've had my experiences with snogging other guys."

"Ew!" Alice cried.

"Just because you're practically dating Sirius Black." Mary said.

"Marlene, oh my god. Are you bloody kidding me? _Sirius?_" Lily asked.

"Hey! Who's the one who snogged Potter?" Marlene responded.

They all laughed together, forgetting the entire world around them for the moment…

Until Lily saw something that made her laughing stop and her smile fade from her face. For some reason, upon seeing what she just saw, she didn't feel positive about it. She felt rather negative.

The three girls finally noticed Lily stopped laughing and looked toward the direction she was looking at. One of them gasped.

There they were. James and Melody. They were walking through the hall standing rather close to each other. In fact, even closer than how James and Lily stood next to each other when they patrolled the halls at night. They were laughing and talking. Melody was holding onto James' arm while James was holding her textbooks.

"Lily?" Alice said quietly, trying to get her attention.

She turned back to Alice, not wanting to look at James and Melody anymore, but they've probably disappeared by now. "I'm sorry. Huh?"

"Are you alright? You looked kind of…"

"Uh…That reminds me! I've got to be somewhere else…I'll see you guys in class."

As Lily got her things and stood up, the rest of the girls gave her worried looks. As Lily turned around and almost began walking, someone pulled on her robes. She turned around to see who it is.

"Are you sure you're alright? You can tell us…I mean…we are your friends." Marlene said.

"Yeah. And we won't judge you. You should know us by now, Lily." Alice said.

Lily felt suddenly extremely guilty. But she didn't know what to say, or how to explain how she was feeling.

"I'm fine. Thanks for the concern. I just…McGonagall. She wanted to talk to me. About – about Head duties." Lily said as Marlene let go of her robe. She gave them a half smile and left the courtyard.

As Lily was rushing through the halls, she realized she didn't know where she was going. She was taking random turns, going left and right. As she turned a corner, she bumped into someone. That someone had enough force in them to knock Lily to the ground. All her books fell and she tried to gather them. She looked up at the person who bumped into her.

"Lily. What are you doing rushing through the bloody halls?" Severus asked, smiling down at her and offering a hand of help after she gathered all her books. He helped her up and then they stood in front of eachother.

"Sev! Thanks…Oh right! You still up for going to the Valentine's Day Hogsmeade Trip?"

Severus' face lit up. "Of course."

"Thanks," Lily said. She sighed in relief.

"You rejected Potter?"

"Not quite. He's actually taking someone else…"

Severus noticed the change in her voice. Instead of hearing a positive tone in her voice, it seemed more of a sad tone in her voice.

"Well, Lily. We'll definitely have a great time!"

Lily looked distracted, or more concentrated. When she realized what he said, she looked up at him and smiled.

"Definitely. So I guess we'll just meet in front of the clock tower before 3 PM this weekend?"

"I'll be there. Now if you don't mind, I've to use the loo."

"I'm sorry! You go do that!"

Severus chuckled and walked away. Lily smiled to herself. Then she realized she had nowhere else to go. She just ditched her friends. Severus had to go use the loo. And McGonagall didn't really have to speak to her. There was only one place that came to mind: the library.

* * *

><p><strong>I hope this is good enough for you guys! <strong>


	4. Valentine's Day and Fancying

The week had gone by quickly for the students of Hogwarts. Especially for the 7th years, who were going to spend their Valentine's Day at Hogsmeade. Lily was going with Snape. James with Melody. Alice and Frank. Sirius and Marlene. Remus and Mary. Pettigrew had got himself a date too.

Lily was standing in front of the clock tower waiting for Snape. It was five past three. Lily decided she wasn't going to wear anything too fancy. She wore a black skirt that stopped just above her knees and a tucked in pink polo shirt. And last, she wore simple black flats. While the girls were all getting ready, Marlene had insisted for Lily to leave her hair down because she had her hair up in a ponytail all day. Lily agreed, just trying to leave as soon as she could.

As Lily waited, she saw many other couples in her year pass by. She smiled at some of the girls, or said "hi" to others. That happened for a while, and soon it was already twenty minutes past three.

Then came running Severus Snape. He stopped in front of Lily and tried to catch his breath.

"I'm sorry, Lily! Mulciber tried to make me stay back and help him with his transfiguration essay."

"That's fine."

"You look…" Snape was at a loss with words. She was just so stunning. Even while wearing something simple. She had never failed to amaze him.

"You look lovely."

"Why thank you, Sev. Now, do you mind if we head there now or?"

"Not at all. Let's get going."

They walked to Hogsmeade and entered the Three Broomsticks. The pub was filled with many 7th year couples. Lily and Snape took a seat across each other at an empty table. They had to wait a while until Madam Rosmerta had gotten to their table.

After ordering their meal, Lily and Snape sat there in silence.

"So…" Lily said.

"So…"

Lily carelessly looked around at the other couples. She spotted Sirius and Marlene sitting next together next to window. When she caught Marlene's eyes, Marlene waved at her, and Lily waved back. Lily then spotted Mary and Remus sitting together. They looked adorably awkward, not talking, just eating. Remus and Mary's back was facing towards Lily's direction. Remus saw Lily and he smiled at her, and she smiled back.

Their food finally arrived and they began eating. They still didn't really say much.

"So, Lily. I forgot to tell you…and James…that I finished Slughorn's project so you wouldn't have to stress about anything."

Lily was stuffing her face and when she heard what he said, she stopped, her mouth still full of food, and looked at him with widened eyes. "You…did?"

"Yeah," Snape said, smiling at her.

"You didn't have to do that. James and I are perfectly fine with helping you, you know."

"I know. I just…I had a lot of spare time on my hands."

"Really now? What happened to your…you know…your _friends?"_

"Why did you say it like that?"

"Like what?"

"Like…like they were…I don't know!"

Lily laughed at him.

"Why are you laughing now?" he asked.

"Because you looked so frustrated and I don't know…it was amusing."

"I'm glad my frustration amuses you, Lily."

The two continued eating. They ordered desserts right after.

Lily suddenly heard the loud laughter of a guy and a girl. She looked toward the direction of where she was hearing the laughs, which was somewhere between where Mary and Remus was sitting and where Sirius and Marlene was sitting. Then she saw who it was.

"Lily? You alright? You look…"

Lily wasn't paying attention at all to what Snape was saying. In fact, she didn't even know he was speaking to her. She was too busy staring at the two people who were laughing.

"Is that…Potter…and…and Melody Clearwater?" Suddenly Lily had heard what Snape had said. She went back to looking at Snape, but Snape still had his turned around looking behind him.

"Yeah. Yeah it is." Snape turned around as Lily replied.

"Oh. So that's why he stopped asking you."

"Yeah…"

The rest of the date went on with them talking about other things. They talked about N.E.W.T.S, Lily's parents, Petunia, Snape's favorite books, and a lot more other things. Snape also would catch Lily not looking at him when they talked, but he knew she was looking behind him. She was looking at James and Melody. Snape felt a little worried, and he didn't know why. Then he also felt a hint of jealousy.

"Lily…why do you keep…looking at Potter?"

Lily made eye contact with Snape now.

"Oh, no reason. And…I'm not looking at Potter. I was…looking at their…food! Their food! It looked really good…and…I'm considering ordering it next time I come here."

"Okay…"

Snape looked down at his food and starting playing with it, sort of.

Meanwhile, Lily continued looking at James and Melody. They were laughing again. James eyes met Lily's. At that moment, she felt something. She couldn't describe it. But she felt something alright. Instead of winking at her, James quickly looked away. Lily looked away too. James continued laughing, Lily continued staring.

Snape felt like he had had enough with Lily staring at James and Melody. He wondered why she was staring anyway. He knew they were friends, or at least acted civil toward each other.

"Uh…I think we should go now, Lily."

"Huh? Oh…yeah. We should go."

They both got up. Snape left some money under his plate for Madam Rosmerta and they left the crowded pub. Lily didn't bother saying bye to any of her friends, only realizing that when Snape and her were walking back to the castle.

"Come on, Alice! Get up!" Mary yelled.

"Shhhhhh! We're supposed to be sleeping!" that was Marlene now.

"Yeah! You don't want me losing my spot as Head Girl, do you?" and that was Lily.

"Oh shut up. You might as well loose it since James isn't interested in you anymore." Alice said. This was probably the sleep talking. Alice would never have said anything like that. Lily felt hurt at what she said. But she knew that Alice didn't really mean it.

Alice finally joined the group and sat down with the group of girls. It was half past twelve in the morning. The four girls sat on the floor facing each other, forming somewhat of a circle. They sat a few inches apart. In the middle of the circle was a bunch of candy and treats from Honeydukes. There were a few lamps in the room, standing in the corners. This was like their monthly ritual since third year. They hadn't actually come up with a name for it. But they stay up all night together telling each other things and their thoughts and anything they want to get off their shoulder.

Since Lily had to patrol all the time, they would wait for her until she was done and then they would start. They always ate their snacks while listening to each other. The sugar from the candy would help keep them awake. But if that doesn't help keep one of them awake, one of the other girls who were awake would spray the girl that fell asleep with water from their wand. Surely, that would wake them and keep them awake for a while.

"Okay, guys. Well, Lily…While you were out patrolling, the rest of us decided we wanted to talk about a specific subject." Mary said.

"What is it?" Lily asked.

The three girls looked at each other. "James," they whispered, looking at Lily.

"Excuse me?"

"There's something going on between you two. Or well, there's something you want to say about James."

"No. Not really."

"Lily, we're going to make an unbreakable vow with you if you don't tell us."

"There's nothing to say! Honestly!"

The three other girls immediately got their wand out and pointed it toward her. Lily looked shocked. "Um. Is this necessary?"

"Yes," the other three girls said altogether.

"Fine. I'll say something about James. You wanna know what it is?"

"Duh," Marlene said, rolling her eyes playfully.

"Okay…James Potter. James. Potter. We're…we're…we're…"

"YOU'RE WHAT?" said Alice.

"_Friends."_

"LILY!"

"It's the truth."

"No it's not.

"Well, we don't look like enemies, now do we?"

"No. You guys look like you're more than friends."

"Highly doubtful. He's off with Melody. Shouldn't you be telling her that?"

"Lily, just admit you fancy James Potter."

"No."

"Yes."

"No."

"Yes."

"No."

"Yes."

"No."

"FINE I FANCY JAMES POTTER! ARE YOU ALL BLOODY HAPPY NOW?"

The girls' all now had big smiles on their faces. Lily stubbornly grabbed a chocolate frog and started eating it. They all clapped.

"We knew it." Alice said it.

"If you knew it, then why did torture me to say it?" Lily asked.

"Because we just wanted you to admit it." Marlene said.

"You guys are horrible." Lily said with her mouth full of chocolate.

"You're the one who fancies James Potter." Mary said.

They all laughed again. For the rest of the night, the girls talked about Lily fancying James, Marlene being friends-with-benefits with Sirius, Alice and Frank, Mary and Remus' really close friendship and what they _sometimes_ do in the library, Lord Voldemort, The Slytherins, Graduation, and many more. They finally decided to go to bed around four in the morning when they had finished eating all the candy.

* * *

><p><strong>I already wrote out the next three or four chapters. Yeah, I had a lot of free time. Hope you liked it!<strong>


	5. Late Night Confessions and Snogging

It was already the middle of March. The days would be sunny and warm and the students would be in class or having free time. Lily and Snape had started to grow distant. Lily spent her time with Marlene, Alice, and Mary, whereas Snape spent time with Avery and Mulciber. Sometimes they wouldn't even talk to each other unless they were away from their friends. For example, they'd talk to each other if they were in the library. But that was probably it.

As for James, he started dating Melody during the end of February. Lily easily showed discomfort in front of her friends and Snape. She hadn't told Snape about her confession to the girls, but she felt like Snape would just shrug it off. But he really didn't. On the inside, he wanted her to understand that he was there to help her. He didn't want her to be sad over someone who doesn't care about her. But Lily didn't see that. Snape would just pretend like he doesn't notice.

The other marauders and Lily's friends were doing fine. Sirius and Marlene had grown out of their friends-with-benefits relationship and were officially boyfriend and girlfriend. It was surprising to the whole school because they were still going on strong. They were made for each other, knowing that both of their longest previous relationships were less than two weeks. Mary and Remus had started dating also. He did the most marauder like thing he had ever done when he asked her out. One morning during breakfast time, he got up on the table, took out a rose and bent down on one knee, and bam! She was his girlfriend. Not to forget, Alice and Frank had just made their six month anniversary. He had planned to propose to her soon.

James was waiting for Lily so they could start patrolling together. She always wanted to finish all her homework before she did patrolling duties. On the other hand, James didn't really care. He sat on the couch of the Gryffindor common room. It was empty and quiet. It was around 10 PM.

He started thinking about her. The one he had strong feelings for. Her long hair. How she was intelligent. How she made him happy. How she was kind to people. How she made him feel. Then suddenly, James felt guilty.

People would think that he was thinking of Melody, his _girlfriend._ But he wasn't. And since he wasn't thinking of her, there was only one other person who would come to mind.

"Sorry I took so long, James. Flitwick's essay really got to me. And I had to help Alice with her work and Mary wanted advice about Remus and I almost forgot that I was Head Girl." Lily said, as she walked toward James.

"It's alright. So you're ready?" he asked.

She nodded. They left the common room and started with the floor they were on, like they usually do. They walked close to each other. They didn't really talk much. By the time they were done, Lily felt like she wanted to get something off her chest but she didn't know if it was alright to let it all out on James. Besides, he seemed to not care much about her as he used to anymore.

Lily stopped when they reached the portrait. She sat on the ground, her back resting on the wall. James followed, just to go along.

"James?"

"Yeah, Lily?"

"Can I talk to you about something?"

James felt nervous. He knew that when girls usually asked that question, nothing good was going to come out of their mouth after.

"Sure. Anything."

"It's about Severus."

_Great_, he thought. Was she going to confess to James that she was in love with Snape or something?

"Okay, go on."

"Well, I'm just going to let it all out. How I feel and stuff."

"I don't mind."

Lily took a deep breath and started.

"Lately, Sev and I have barely been talking to each other. I mean, yeah we say hi to each other in the halls or we spend some time together studying in the library, but…it's just different. Sometimes I only see him once a week and that doesn't include the classes I have with him. He's my best friend, and I feel guilty that I'm starting to question our friendship. He means a lot to me and I really don't want to lose him. I'm afraid I'm losing him though…to the dark arts. I know that sounds silly and all but…_he_ was the one who said I was a witch and introduced me to magic. He told me about Hogwarts and how of an amazing school it was. He told me about the bad things and good things in the wizarding world. I probably wouldn't have been Head Girl right now if it wasn't for him."

She hugged her knees to her chest and wrapped her arms around them. She dropped her head, leaving James to his thoughts or whatnot. She wasn't crying. She just wanted to breathe and be calm for once.

James didn't know what to do. Lily had basically poured her heart out to him. He was sort of jealous that she cared so much for Snape. He already knew that, but her explaining how much he meant to him was kind of not what he expected. He wanted to hear how she felt about him – If she had felt anything for him at all.

He did what he could. James scooted closer to Lily and wrapped his arm around her shoulder. Lily accepted the gesture and moved in closer to him, resting her head on his chest. As much as they didn't want to admit it to themselves, they both enjoyed the moment and wish they could just stay like that forever.

"Lily?"

"Hmmm."

"I hope you resolve things with Snape."

"Thanks, James."

James kissed her head and said, "You're welcome."

James and Lily sat there on the floor in the dark castle for a few moments. "I think we should get to bed now. It's almost one in the morning." Said James.

Lily sat up and James stood up. He offered his hand out to help Lily up. She accepted it and he helped her up. Lily wiped her face with her sleeve. James didn't know she was crying. She was probably tearing.

They woke the Fat Lady up and said the password, then swung the portrait and they walked into the portrait hole.

Lily started up the stairs. She stopped after she got to a few steps and turned around to peak at the common room. James was sitting on a chair looking out the window.

"Hey. You're not going to bed?" she called out to him.

"Nah. Just going to think some things through."

"Oh. Okay. Good night."

"Night."

Lily continued walking and when she got to her room, she immediately changed and went to bed.

She had been tossing and turning in her bad for the past 15 minutes and she couldn't stand it. Lily decided to put a sweater on and sneak to the kitchens for some hot chocolate. On her way down, she felt the presence of people. Lily knew the common room wasn't empty. _It's probably James,_ she thought. Lily slowed down her pace and as she got towards the bottom, she could see two figures on the couch. When she could see clearly, the image had shocked her.

The two figures broke apart. James could tell someone was there. He looked toward the stairs leading up to the Girls' Dorm. He saw her. She was standing there, her face showing shock and sadness. Melody looked up at her too.

"Lily." He said.

"Oh, I'm sorry." Melody said, then giggling.

Lily immediately turned around and ran for the stairs. She got to her room and slammed the door shut. Marlene sat up immediately. She began rubbing her eyes, trying to clear her vision. Tears were running down Lily's face. Marlene turned on the muggle lamp on her bedside table.

"Lily? Is that you? Oh my god…Lily! Are you alright?"

"I don't think so." Lily managed to say. She was sobbing now. Marlene got up and went over to hug her friend. Lily hugged her back so tight, Marlene felt like she couldn't breathe. But her friend was hurt, and she needed to be there for her.

"Lily. What's wrong? What happened?"

"J – James."

"What did he do? Where is he? I'm gonna kill him, if you don't mind."

A slight smile formed on Lily's face and she giggled, but she went back to crying.

"He's downstairs. Look for yourself."

Marlene let go of Lily, and sat her on her bed.

"Is everything alright?" said Mary. She rose up from her bed and saw Lily.

Marlene had left the room.

"Lily, what happened?" she said as she walked over to Lily and sat by her. She placed her arm around Lily's shoulders. Lily rested her head on Mary's shoulder and continued crying.

"I'll tell you when Marlene gets back. I don't know where she went."

Marlene practically ran down the stairs, but she was light enough so no one could hear her. She saw James and Melody. They both looked like they were about to leave. Marlene got a hold of her wand and gripped it real good. She was still standing in the darkness of the stairs and pointed her wand toward their direction.

"Avis. Oppugno." Marlene whispered. A flock of birds sprouted from the wand, and they flew straight towards James and Melody. The birds hit them in the head. They clapped their hands to the back of their heads.

"OW!"

Marlene silently laughed and crept back up the stairs. _My job here is done_, she thought. She entered her room and saw Alice and Mary sitting on her bed with sitting between them and they were comforting her. Marlene sat on Lily's bed which was right next to her.

"Lily. Can you please tell us what happened?" she asked.

"James…"

"James?" Alice asked. "What'd that git do _now_?"

"Oh…that's why." Marlene muttered.

"That's why what?" Alice asked.

"I went downstairs to see what happened. And guess what I happened to see."

"They…they were snogging." Lily said under her sobs.

Alice and Mary gasped.

"Wait. Who were snogging?" asked Mary.

"Bloody hell, who else?" Alice replied.

"Oh. Right…But how'd she even get in here. She's a Ravenclaw!"

"Probably snuck her in, of course."

"But the Fat Lady would let him do that?"

"I'm sure she's snuck in other students form other houses many times before. And besides, James _is _ Head Boy."

"And Lily's Head Girl! Therefore James should be snogging Lily!"

The other girls laughed at Alice. Even Lily managed to laugh.

"Look, I'm alright now. I'll get over it…hopefully. Let's go back to sleep." Lily said, getting up and walking over to her bed, switching places with Marlene. Mary and Alice went back to their beds. Marlene turned the lamp off and the girls all said good night to each other.

Lily couldn't sleep yet. She stared at the ceiling. She wondered if they were still snogging. She wondered if James was going to chase after her. She wondered if they saw her expression. They probably did. It was already 3 AM when Lily finally fell asleep.


End file.
